Computación
by Heartless Itsuke
Summary: Si alguien pudiese describir en estos momentos a Marth en una palabra, sería; "Estresado". Aunque, Snake prefirió usar el término; "Jodido por el mercenario". Marth, ya había pensado en dejar a Ike con saber encender el ordenador y ya. Pero no, porque eso sería dejar las cosas a medias. Y un príncipe no deja las cosas a medias...Ligero Ike/Marth...


Disclaimer: Los personajes nombrados, no pertenecen a mi persona, son correspondientes a sus respectivos creadores y la compañía Nintendo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico de esto.

Advertencias: Contenido BL, yaoi, si eres sensible a estos temas, es recomendable que no lo leas, de ser así abstente a comentar.

También está el hecho de mi humor estúpido y que probablemente no les cause gracia… ._. ¡Hice un intento!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.

- Marth en serio, no quiero hacer esto.- murmuró Ike, mientras miraba aterrado el aparato que tenía enfrente.

- Ike, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero nos guste o no, tenemos que aprender a usarla, ya no estamos en la época antigua, y estamos en un lugar lleno de tecnología que se basa en la computación.- dijo abrazando al mercenario.- Además no es tan difícil.

- Lo dices, porque Samus no te odia, y sacó paciencia de quién-sabe-donde para enseñarte a usar esto.- comentó reprochándole.

- ¿No te basta con que te enseñe yo?, ¿Acaso prefieres que le hable a Snake…?

- N-no… así está bien…

- De acuerdo. Comencemos.- tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, frente al "maravilloso" aparato.- Lo primero, es prenderla.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La computadora Ikey.- su mirada se dirigió hacía abajo del mueble que la sostenía.- Allá abajo se encuentra el regulador. Enciéndelo.

El mercenario se paró de la silla y se agachó para prenderlo.

- ¿La caja de plástico negra con un foquito rojo?

Marth rió.

- Si… y ten cuidado con la …

-PUM-

Ike llevó instantáneamente sus manos al área del golpe.

- …Mesa… ¿Te duele?.- terminó de decir en un susurro.

- No príncipe, me da cosquillas.- respondió sarcástico, logrando conseguir otro golpe, pero esta vez por parte de su compañero.

- Ahora, prende el CPU…

- ¿Cómo?

- Con el botoncito gris que está ahí.- dijo señalando la parte de arriba del CPU.

- ¿Eso se llama CPU?- preguntó Ike observando la caja enorme por todos lados.

- Si, enciéndelo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Presiona el botón! - casi gritó Marth.

- Bien… Qué genio…- murmuró el mayor, y presionó con poca delicadeza el gran botón. El CPU, al instante, comenzó a hacer el típico y molesto de ruido que indicaba que ya estaba cargando.- ¡AH! ¡Marth! ¡Está respirando! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!

Marth suspiró pesadamente.

- Será un día largo…

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

- Bien, ahora toma el mousse.

- ¡¿Dónde?.- gritó Ike parándose en la silla. (N.A= …Si, una broma… muy… muy estúpida.)

- No Ikey, el mousse es esto.- dijo tomando entre sus manos la pieza de la computadora.

- Pero solo es una… cosa de plástico. ¿Para qué sirve?

- ¿Ves esa flechita en el monitor?.- preguntó Marth señalando la pantalla.

- ¿Qué es el monitor?

Marth llevó sus manos a su rostro en muestra de desesperación.

- Aaaah, es la otra caja mágica, como la de la sala.- dijo refiriéndose al televisor de la sala.- ¿Qué hay con la flechita?

- Esa… _cosa de plástico_ maneja la flechita. Si tú lo mueves, ella se mueve.

Ike tomó el mouse, y para probar si lo que le decía su novio era verdadero, lo movió de izquierda a derecha en el aire.

- ¡Mentiste!.- gritó decepcionado.

Marth volvió a suspirar.

- Debes arrastrarlo Ike, debe tocar superficie.- dijo golpeando con suavidad la mesa.

- Ah.- Y de nueva cuenta, movió el mouse de izquierda a derecha, pero esta vez sobre el mueble del computador.

- ¡Se mueve la flecha Marth! ¡Se mueve!.- Gritó Ike de lo más emocionado.

- ¡AH!.- chilló alterado el príncipe.- ¡Tomemos un descanso!

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Si alguien pudiese describir en estos momentos a Marth en una palabra, sería; "_Estresado"_. Aunque, Snake prefirió usar el término; "_Jodido por el mercenario"._

Marth, ya había pensado en dejar a Ike con saber encender el ordenador y ya. Pero no, porque eso sería dejar las cosas a medias. Y un príncipe no deja las cosas a medias.

Estaba fastidiado, puede que incluso más que eso.

Contrariamente Ike, estaba alegre. Tan alegre, como un mercenario no debería de estarlo. Llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, una feliz, enorme y entusiasta sonrisa.

Y es que, el peliazul por fin comprendía a la computación. O bueno, al menos un poco.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

- Bien Ike, enciende el computador.- murmuró Marth sentándose en la silla al lado del ordenador.

El mercenario, hizo caso a la orden, y sin errores, encendió el aparato tecnológico.

- ¿Lo hice bien?.- preguntó tomando asiento.

- Ajá.

- ¿Y cómo se divierten en esto?

- La mayor parte de la gente, en Internet.

- ¿Quién es Internet?

- Internet es… Samus lo definió como imagen mágica, creadora de más imágenes.- Ike le miró confundido.- Presiona el dibujito de la bolita de colores… La roja, amarillo, verde y azul…

El mayor, aún sin saber que hacía, presionó el enlace, que rápidamente le abrió una ventana, que en letras mayúsculas decía: _"GOOGLE CHROME"._

- ¿Google? ¿Qué es Google?

- Ah, Google es un bus…- el real se vió interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Zelda, que llevaba un delantal puesto, que al igual que su rostro y su cabello, estaba cubierto de harina y huevos.- ¿Zelda?

- Marth, ¿Puedes ayudarme con una galletas de nuez?, Peach no está, y no sé a quien más recurrir en la cocina… ¡Por favor!.- pidió suplicante la morena.

- De acuerdo, sólo deja que…

-¡BAAAM!-

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- preguntó Ike asustado.

- Ojalá que no hayan sido mis galletas en el horno…

- Oh princesa…- murmuró Marth asustado mientras se levantaba de la cómoda silla que había usado ya durante un par de horas.

- ¿Qué?, sí ponía el horno al máximo acabarían más pronto, ¿no?.- musitó la chica apenada.

- Ike, escribe cualquier tontería en el cuadrito que está debajo de Google, volveré en un rato.- dijo finalmente, antes de salir de la habitación, tomando a Zelda del brazo.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?.- preguntó Ike sonriente.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Lo primero que hizo el mercenario, como cualquier persona aburrida con internet, debería haber hecho ya. Fue teclear (con torpeza y esfuerzo) su nombre en el buscador.

Se sintió mareado, confundido y estresado, al ver el montón de imágenes y letras con su nombre, por toda la pantalla.

Nuevamente, con falta de agilidad, movió el cursor y dio con exageración repetidamente click en el primer resultado.

Inmediatamente la página cargó, dando paso a una página blanca y texto en negro, con una imagen suya, en el tope de pantalla, logró ver escrito _**"Todo sobre Fire Emblem".**_

El texto, resultó ser su biografía. Completa. Incluso, había cosas que él estaba seguro no había hecho… Pero que ahí decían, sucederían en un tiempo más.

Poco se habló de su aparición, en el torneo de Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Pero había información, que es lo que importa.

Únicamente mencionaba, su prescencia en éste, y el cierto compañerismo y amistad, que desarrollaba con Marth, Meta knight, y Link.

Ike bufó, aparentemente, su "amistad" con Marth, había ido más allá. Pero eso, no era necesario que lo supiese la gente rara que visitaba al Sr. Internet.

Había palabras en azul, que resaltaban entre el negro. Ike por momentos pensó que quizá era así el texto, después de todo nunca terminaría por comprender eso de la computación. Pero su curiosidad no se veía satisfecha con sólo ese pensamiento.

Así que, presionó la primera palabra resaltante que viese. Vaya casualidad, siendo ésta el nombre de su novio.

Cargó nuevamente. Mostrándole ahora la biografía de Marth.

- ¿Marth?… Me pregunto si…

- ¡¿MARTH, QUÉ ES ESTO?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.

Mi humor estúpido, lo sé, ¿Se rieron? Díganme que sí, por favo~r

EEEEHM, con suerte, y subo la segunda parte… En una semana, xD, estoy trabajando en "corazón" y en otro pequeño proyecto de otro Fandom, pero BUEH, prometo atarme al Word *O*…

¡Gracias por leer, y tomarse l molestia de comentar!

(Saben que no pido reviews, pero como no me pienso buena con el humor, me agradaría saber su opinión n.n)


End file.
